Deacon Blues
by Sarah Lane
Summary: (Finally, a follow up to "Jordan Dawkins"! It took me forever but I finally finished it!) There's a new "band" in town and Jordan doesn't like it. But wait, there's something fishy about the lead singer...it seems as though he's mesmerized half the sch


*Authors Note* Chancey is a good friend of mine who deserves credit for the villain in this fic. Thank you, Chance! I know it took forever, but I finally finished...I hope this brings justice to, Deacon. I'm sorry if it doesn't! I still thank you from the bottom of my heart...remember when I was trying to come up with a new villain? You inspired me big time, 'Little BUDDY!" (lol, go Vince!) I love ya, man!  
  
  
  
Big Wolf on Campus  
  
Deacon Blues  
  
1 Written By: Sarah Lane  
  
Main theme &  
  
Villain by:  
  
Chancey  
  
  
  
Scene 1: Late evening, around 8:30 p.m.; the Factory. Tommy and Lori are together, by the stage, front and center. As they become deeper in their already intense conversation, the recorded music coming from the surround sound speakers comes to a halt. It is replaced by live music, and then the voice of the D.J..  
  
D.J.: (enthusiastically) HEEEYYY, all you Pleasantville rockers!! It's time to wake up and shake your bon bons to the dance floor. Have we got some music for you to-NIGHT! We have Pleasantville's own local band. Those rockin' punksters, those rad dudes, those mesmerizin' devil children.  
  
(The whole audience goes silent and crickets are heard.Tommy and Lori whisper to each other.)  
  
Lori: Is Jordan okay? I mean.she isn't on some devil freak trip all of a sudden, is she?  
  
Tommy: (shrugs) Not as of this afternoon. Besides, she told me she was gonna have a peaceful night at Merton's. She was too tired to perform tonight after all of her training. I don't know what's goin' on. I mean, the manager was a little ticked.but I don't think he'd replace her after missing one night. She's pretty good about being on time and always making her performances.  
  
(Lori shrugs as Travis yells to the D.J.)  
  
Travis: What happened to Jordan? We want Dawkins! (the audience shouts in agreement)  
  
D.J.: But you will like this band MUCH more.give it up for: DEACON SHIELDS AND THREE LEGGED GOAT!  
  
(The stage lights up in blue tint and a strange new band is shown. They start to play their music, which has a punk rock sound. Then 'he' enters from stage right.)  
  
Deacon Shields: (dressed in Jnco's with a chain down to his knees, he also sports three layers of shirts. A long sleeve, army green thermal shirt on the bottom, next a white tee with an iron on decal of a girl playing with a three legged goat, topped with a short sleeved, black button up. He has a left eyebrow piercing and midnight black, Sun Blue Blockers sunglasses, which are placed on top of his pointed nose. The black shades make his pale complexion even paler, not to mention his fire engine red hair.redder.he begins to soothe the upset audience with his suave, deep voice) Hey, cool cats. No need to drag the place down. My band and I have a few songs we'd like to play for you tonight.  
  
Tim: But we want Jordan!  
  
Audience: Yeah!  
  
Deacon: (calmly) Whoa, whoa...just listen.and forget all about Jordan. (Deacon begins to sing an almost ballades song, while keeping the punk tune. The audience begins to calm and contently watch Deacon. Their eyes seem to glaze over as they stop blinking and continually stare into Deacons eyes as he removes his eye wear.)  
  
(Tommy looks at the almost hypnotized Lori and begins waving his hand in front of her lifeless face.)  
  
Tommy: Lori? Lori, say something. Look! It's Ewan McGregor! (Lori does nothing and seems to be becoming more lifeless by the minute. Tommy walks around to check on others, but finds everyone in the same condition.) Man.I better go get Merton. (He watches Deacon for a moment before sneaking out quietly, to be unnoticed.)  
  
(end of scene, opening credits)  
  
Scene 2: (Tommy is shown wolfed on, running through Pleasantville)  
  
Tommy (V.O.): I've said it once and I'll say it again.I know I'm a werewolf, but that was straight up weird! I knew I had to find Merton and Jordan, and I had to find them fast.  
  
Scene 3: (Merton's lair. Merton and Jordan sit side by side on his brand new loveseat set right in front of the big screen that has replaced his old television)  
  
Jordan: This is so cool. I can't believe your parents bought a new big screen and gave you the old one. No more fighting with Becky on, Monster Mash Mondays!  
  
Merton: You're telling me. I'm livin' the high life now! (laughs insanely in Jordan's face, tickling her as well.)  
  
Jordan: (laughing at Merton's goofiness, and giggling as his gentle fingers touch her, sending a pleasant tingle up her back. She grabs the black and blue knitted blanket off the back of the black velvet couch.) It's chilly in here. (she neatly covers both her and Merton's laps, scooting closer to him. She stares deep into his gorgeous blue-gray eyes for a long moment, seeming to get lost in them, as she often does.)  
  
Merton: (lightly blushes and offers.) I could turn up the heat if you'd like?  
  
Jordan: (sweetly smiles) That's okay. I'm fine. (lays head on his shoulder as they begin to watch, Frankenstein meets the Wolf man.)  
  
(Just then Tommy rushes in through the outside door. Merton and Jordan twist their heads around to see their breathless friend.)  
  
Tommy: (catching his breath he jogs to the loveseat and begins to speak) I c-came.as fast.(gasping).as I c-could.  
  
Merton: Whoa, Tommy. Calm down.  
  
(Merton and Jordan stand up and Jordan helps Tommy sit in her place.)  
  
Jordan: What's wrong? Did something happen to Lori?  
  
Tommy: (catches the rest of his breath before he speaks.) Yeah, her and anyone else that was in the Factory tonight.  
  
Merton: What do you mean? What happened?  
  
Tommy: Well. It was the weirdest thing. The D.J. introduces this band.Deacon Shields and Three Legged Goat.really weird. He said it was Pleasantville's new local act.  
  
Jordan: (with a look of panic and anger swelling deep in her eyes) WHAAT?!  
  
Tommy: That's how everyone else acted until.  
  
Jordan: UNTIL?!  
  
Tommy: Until they were all.memorized by him.  
  
Merton: (confused) Memorized? Do you mean.mesmerized?  
  
Tommy: I think so. Their eyes were all glazed over and I couldn't get anyone to snap out of it. Even Lori. It was really weird. I got out of there before it happened to me too. I've never seen anything like it.  
  
(Merton stands with a hand on his chin pondering. Jordan paces in a fit of frustration.)  
  
Jordan: Oh.that Deacon Shields.I'll three legged him.thinks he can take my job and then hypnotize my friends? My beloved little town? HUH! I think NOT! (pauses in mid stride) He'll have to deal with me if he thinks he can get away with this. (her fingers begin to spark and spit as she points them to the ground and fires a bolt at the floor.)  
  
(Tommy and Merton stare at her, then walk to her side to calm her down.)  
  
Tommy: Jordan, we aren't gonna let him take your place. We'll figure this out, deal with it and things will go back to normal.  
  
Merton: (a little less confident than Tommy) I have never heard of anything like this.but I'm sure I can find something. Why don't you and Tommy go back to the Factory and see if you can stop him.or something. I'll stay here and try to figure it out.  
  
Tommy: Sounds like a plan. C'mon Jordan, we should check on Lori and everyone else at least.  
  
Jordan: Okay.but if I see that job stealing, spotlight hogging, as-.  
  
Both guys stopping her: Whoa, whoa!  
  
Tommy: Let's just go.  
  
(Tommy and Merton give each other a look as Merton hands Tommy the keys to the hearse, before Tommy escorts Jordan out the door. Merton sighs in deep thought and goes to sit in front of his computer, ready for the long night ahead.)  
  
(end of scene)(commercial break)  
  
Scene 4: The Factory, Tommy and Jordan are walking in.  
  
Jordan: (looks around at everyone in the club who seem to be chatting away, bowling, or dancing to the music that has returned to recorded music over the surround sound. Than she glances at the empty dark stage.) Tommy? I don't mean to sound.unfaithful of you. But everyone seems to be normal. And the stage is the same as it was last night.  
  
Tommy: (confused) But.I.there was.with the.and the. (makes a few miscellaneous gestures and confused faces.)  
  
Jordan: (laughs) Really, now? Okay. Well.maybe no one liked him.and they booed him off the stage?  
  
Tommy: I dunno. I mean, everyone was getting' really into him, and you should have just seen the looks on their faces.  
  
Jordan: hmm.Hey, there's Lori! (points to the booth where Lori sits with a guy around her age and a group of other girls.) Let's go talk to her.  
  
(The two cousins begin to walk toward the booth. As they get closer, Tommy recognizes the guy surrounded by the young ladies.)  
  
Tommy: (stops in his tracks and grabs Jordan by the arm.) Jordan, wait.  
  
Jordan: (stares at Tommy for a moment before speaking.) Okay. What's up?  
  
Tommy: (darts eyes casually from Jordan, to the guy in the booth.) That's him.  
  
Jordan: It is, is it? (her eyes fill with anger again as she stuffs her hands in her pockets, to keep them from sparking.) He's gonna be wishin' he never let his pretty voice be heard in Pleasantville once I'm done with him! (starts to walk to the booth in a huff.)  
  
Tommy: Jordan! Wait! (he runs after her but doesn't reach her before she gets to the booth.)  
  
(Jordan towers over the sitting group of people and begins to rant.)  
  
Jordan: Just what in the world do you think you're doing?  
  
Deacon: (a little confused) I'm just chillin' with some of my new friends. I am Deacon Shields, and who might you be? (politely holds out a hand to shake.)  
  
(Tommy stands beside Jordan.)  
  
Jordan: (pushing away the offered hand.) Don't offend me more than I already am. I am Jordan Dawkins.and I happen to be the local act around here, so if you don't mind, I'd like you to leave.  
  
Deacon: Well. I just got here. It would be rude of me to leave, don't you think?  
  
Jordan: I'll tell you what I think, and buddy will I give YOU "rude".  
  
Tommy: (in an attempt to stop Jordan before she goes to far.) Come on, Jay. Let him stay. He isn't harming anyone.  
  
Jordan: (stares into Tommy's eyes with an unbelievable confusion and whispers.) But, Tommy.you even said that he.  
  
Tommy: (cutting her off.) Just don't let him know that you know what is going on, until you know for sure.  
  
Jordan: (satisfied with Tommy's answer, she attempts to coax Lori from the booth.) Hey, Lori. We've been looking everywhere for you. Merton's in the lair watching Frankenstein on the big screen. Wanna check it out with us?  
  
Tommy: (attempting to help.) Yeah, and he has that phat new loveseat you wanted to try out! (grins at the thought of snuggling up with Lori on it.)  
  
(Lori looks at Jordan and Tommy with blank eyes, as if she's never seen them in her life.)  
  
Deacon: Lori doesn't talk to anyone but I. I assure you she will not be joining you nor any, Martin.  
  
Jordan and Tommy: (annoyed) It's MERTON!  
  
Deacon: Right.  
  
Tommy: What have you done to Lori?  
  
Jordan: And the rest of the people in here? (to Tommy) I'm sorry, but it's time to let him know that we know.  
  
Deacon: And what might you be suggesting?  
  
Tommy: She's right. We know about you and your little performance earlier. I was here, and I saw it all happen.  
  
Deacon: (astound and astonished by this new information, Deacon quickly shoos away all of the girls, but keeps Lori close to his side.) Please, my friends. Sit, and I shall explain myself.  
  
(Tommy looks at Jordan as they sit down, both thinking how easily they had gotten Deacon to open up.)  
  
Tommy: So. What is this all about? (waves his hand in front of Lori's face again.) And why do you have my girl friend in a trance?  
  
Jordan: um, Tommy? I don't want to sound cold, but she's not technically your girlfriend.  
  
Tommy: I don't think that's the point right now. (gives her a look to say, 'shut up, you're not helping!')  
  
Jordan: Right.  
  
Deacon: You're related, aren't you?  
  
In unison: Yeah.  
  
Tommy: So, could you please answer the question?  
  
Deacon: Well. Lori. Yes, precious Lori. I have taken a liking to her. She's quite the women. Loyal, quiet, never speaks out of turn.  
  
(Tommy and Jordan look at each other, than stare at Deacon in disbelief.)  
  
Tommy: Lori? Quiet?  
  
Jordan: Never speaks out of turn?  
  
Tommy: What up wit dat?  
  
Deacon: I've been waiting a long time to find the Pleasantville werewolf. But I didn't know there were two.  
  
Tommy: Two? There aren't two werewolves in Pleasantville.and if you want to find the one, than you have a lot of searching to do.  
  
Deacon: There's no need to hide your secret anymore. I know you are the werewolves. (eyes darting between Tommy and Jordan.) If you weren't than you would be under my power along side of these other heathens.  
  
Jordan: But I'm no.(Tommy nudges her).not a vegetarian! Heh.  
  
Deacon: I would think not. You are far too strong and healthy to be a vegetarian werewolf.  
  
Jordan: (nods, somewhat taking that as a compliment) Okay.so why did you put everyone else into a trance?  
  
Deacon: Well, I suppose I can tell the two off you. You will understand me; because all werewolves think alike.they have the same interests.  
  
Tommy: (looking at Jordan, than back to Deacon) Are you telling us you're a werewolf?  
  
Deacon: Of course I am. Couldn't you tell? (he says as his eyes glow red)  
  
Jordan: (nodding) Okay. So tell us why you've hypnotized everyone.  
  
Deacon: Like I said earlier. I've been waiting a long time to find the Pleasantville werewolf. The easiest way to do it, was put a spell on most of the town, and if there was anyone left not mesmerized, then I would know it was them. And now, I have finally found you.my brothers. (the cousins stare at him).okay, so not brothers.but finally we can unite, and fight for a common goal.  
  
Jordan: Right. And this common goal you're speaking of; it wouldn't be controlling any and every human that we come in contact with.would it?  
  
Deacon: (grinning) Why Jordan Dawkins. I'm impressed. You've read me like a book.  
  
Tommy: (nods) She's good at that.  
  
(Jordan eyes widen as she ducks, hiding her head behind Tommy.)  
  
Tommy: (grunting as his stomach is nudged into the table.) Uh, Jordan, what are doin'?  
  
Jordan: It's Mr. B. He'll kill me if he sees I'm here when I told him I was sick.  
  
Deacon: Don't worry about it. He's under my spell.  
  
(Just then, Mr. B, the manager walks up to the table.)  
  
Mr. B: (firmly) Ms. Dawkins! What do you think you're doing here? I thought you were sick.  
  
(Jordan stumbles for an excuse when Deacon steps in.)  
  
Deacon: It's all right Mr. B. She's here with me. Now, return to your duties. (waves Mr. B off.)  
  
Jordan: (watches Mr. B walk away, then turns to Deacon.) Hey, thanks man.  
  
Deacon: No problem. We have to stick together. If we don't than who will?  
  
Jordan: (nodding) Tommy, can I talk to you for a second?  
  
Tommy: Yeah, what's up?  
  
Jordan: Tommy.a-LONE! (grabs his arm and pulls him to a quiet area in the Factory.) I just had a crazy thought. Maybe, we should befriend this guy. I dunno, he doesn't seem too bad. Maybe, he just needs some direction.  
  
Tommy: I don't know. Maybe we should talk to Merton about it first.  
  
(end scene)  
  
Scene 5: Merton's lair. Merton sits at his computer slaving over the keys, searching for anything and everything about mesmerizing music and hypnotic lyrics.  
  
Merton: (eyes twitch back and forth, from one side of the screen to the next, carefully taking in all that he can and updating his knowledge on this new found mystery.) (speaking the words on the screen dramatically) 'Hypnotism through music is most often used by lycanthropes, vampires and/or other demonic creatures, but may also be used by humans. This method of mesmerizing is used to put other creatures under a trance in which they are under full control of the mezmerisor.' (looking up from the screen) That must have been what Deacon did! But why? (continues to read) 'It has been said that immortals use this source of control to find others of their kind. This hypnotism may be used to mesmerize anyone that hears it, or merely specific creatures that the music is intended for.' That must be it. Deacon must be something.other than a mortal. He's probably a WERE- wolf! (wide-eyed with a grin) I'm brilliant! (looking in his mirror) You da man, Merton. You da man!  
  
(just then, his door swings open and a cheery Becky appears.)  
  
Merton: Becky, if you don't mind, I haven't the time for your childish mind games right now.  
  
Becky: (smiling sweetly a saying sincerely) It's good to see you too, big brother!  
  
Merton: (pulling out wallet) How much will it take for you to leave?  
  
Becky: Well, I was going to ask for five. But ten's fine.  
  
Merton: (rolls eyes) That's real cute, sis.  
  
Becky: Heidi called me from the Factory. She said there's this great new band there tonight, so she wants me to come check it out. She said there sure to be famous soon, so I want to get my bra signed while I have the chance!  
  
Merton: (raising an eyebrow) Right. (hands her the cash as he realizes what she's told him.) Uh, Becky?  
  
Becky: (snatching the money) What?  
  
Merton: You don't want to go see that band. (putting a hand up to his mouth, as if it's a secret.) I heard they have fleas!  
  
Becky: (eyes widen) GROSS! (pauses) Wait a minute.DOGS get fleas.not humans.freaker.uh, weirdo. (leaves room, slamming the door behind her.)  
  
Merton: I've got to find Tommy and Jordan. (runs out of the house.)  
  
(end of scene) (commercial break)  
  
Scene 6: The Factory. Tommy and Jordan are again seated at the booth with Deacon and Lori.  
  
Tommy: So, Deacon. It's great and all that you've found us. Even that you've got all these people under your power.but.  
  
Deacon: But what? You aren't proposing that I let them go are you?  
  
Tommy: (unsure of what to say) Well, I.  
  
Jordan: (finding a better way to handle the situation) I don't think you should, let them ALL go. How about just Lori?  
  
Deacon: But, I like Lori. (begins to gaze into her eyes) She is so.  
  
Tommy: (feeling a bit jealous now, and almost wolf's out, but keeps it under control) Look at it this way. We're both werewolves, and you said yourself, that we have to stick together right?  
  
Deacon: What are you getting at?  
  
Tommy: (shrugs and slightly blushes) Lori and I used to.go out. And to tell you the truth, I'm not exactly over her.  
  
Deacon: (greatly taking this new information into consideration, he decides it would be best to let Lori go) You're right Tommy. I wouldn't want to hurt a fellow werewolf.  
  
(Tommy and Jordan grin from ear to ear)  
  
Tommy: Thanks man. It means a lot.  
  
Jordan: Yes, thank you Deacon. This is so wonderful of you. It only proves what great guy you are.  
  
Deacon: (nods disappointingly at the cousins, then turns to Lori) Lori, my darling.  
  
Lori: (monotone) Yes, master?  
  
(Tommy and Jordan give each other a look.)  
  
Deacon: Lori, when I clap my hands twice, you will be on your own again. You will no longer be under my power, and you shall do as you please.  
  
Lori: Yes, master.  
  
(Deacon claps his hands twice, and Lori blinks a few times, coming around.)  
  
Lori: (looking at the faces staring back at her.) What's going on? Jordan, when did you get here? And. (looks at Deacon) who in the world are you?  
  
Deacon: I am Deacon Shields. It is a pleasure to meet you Lori.  
  
Lori: (with a look of confusion) Nice to meet you.I think.  
  
Jordan: I've been here for a while. It's a long story, but to make it short, Deacon is a werewolf who was looking for the Pleasantville werewolf. And now he's found us.  
  
Lori: Us?  
  
Tommy: Yeah, Jordan and I. He knows we're the werewolves. He was surprised to find out there were two.  
  
Lori: (more confused than before) Me too.  
  
Jordan: Lori, why don't we go to the ladies room? We can freshen up while I explain this a little better.  
  
Lori: That sounds good, because right now, I am really confused.  
  
(Jordan stands, grabbing Lori's hand, leading her to the restroom.)  
  
Tommy: Thanks again for letting her go.  
  
Deacon: No problem. (with that said, he still wears a look of sadness.)  
  
Tommy: Deacon, man. I have to know why you aren't letting everyone go.  
  
Deacon: Why are you so worried about these mortals?  
  
Tommy: They are my friends. I protect them. That's just what I do. Why don't you care about a human's ability to control their own thoughts?  
  
Deacon: Because I am a werewolf. That's just what I do. And it should be what you do. Why don't you? What kind of a werewolf are you?  
  
Tommy: I'm a good-hearted werewolf. One who had no control over becoming one, and doesn't take it out on his town.  
  
Deacon: I see. Well, I guess I made a big mistake by coming here.  
  
Tommy: Don't say that. You can stay here. Be part of the team.  
  
Deacon: Yeah right. I'm not gonna stick around and have some heart bleeding werewolves, who wear their hearts on there sleeves, change me. Again, it was a mistake coming here. (stands from booth, and begins to walk away. Turns back.) Werewolf? I spit on the wolf that bit you. (turns around again, disappearing into the crowd.)  
  
(Tommy sighs and stands up, going to look for Lori and Jordan, knowing it's pointless to go after him. Besides, he won't be going to far...Tommy sees the girls coming back from the restroom, but are stopped by an anxious Merton. Tommy walks to the group.)  
  
Merton: (grinning cheekily) I figured it out! This Deacon guy, he's some kind of hypnotizing musician who uses his powers to look for beings that mingle with mortals!  
  
(The group stares at Merton with blank faces.)  
  
Merton: What? I know it's a little far-fetched...but I think I'm right...or close...  
  
Jordan: Merton, we've kinda figured it out already. (slightly grinning at Merton's geekiness, finding it sexy.)  
  
Merton: (disappointed) Ooh...but that's my job...  
  
Jordan: (puts an arm around Merton's neck) Hey, it's alright. So, we figured it out this time. You are always the brains and everyone else does the fighting. Maybe this time you'll get to do some fighting. (grins sweetly as Merton grins back shyly.)  
  
Tommy: Well, I think we need to focus now.  
  
Lori: What do you mean?  
  
Tommy: Well, I tried asking Deacon why he wouldn't let everyone else free and he flipped out on me being a good wolf. We have to keep an eye on him. You never know what he's capable of.  
  
Lori: Where did he go?  
  
Tommy: I don't know, he stormed off in a huff. I figured I should let him go. He won't be going to far, and I want the group together, so we can all figure out what to do.  
  
Merton: (nodding in thought) Is he registered at the high school?  
  
(everyone shrugs)  
  
Jordan: Well, none of us are sure, so maybe we should all go home and rest up. It's late, tomorrow is going to be a long day and I know I'M exhausted. (yawning tired and matter-of-factly)  
  
Lori: Yeah, and then tomorrow we can see if he shows up at school.  
  
Merton: Okay, I'll drive you guys home.  
  
Lori: Aw, thanks Merton. I think I'd rather walk though. I could use the fresh air. Goodnight guys. (Lori smiles and turns to leave.)  
  
The gang in unison: Night, Lori!  
  
(end of scene)  
  
Scene 7: A dark lane between the Hungry Bucket and Emerson Woods. Lori strolls along towards home, deciding to take a short cut through the park.  
  
Lori: (walking along slowly, enjoying the cool, crisp evening air. Stops for a moment, listening to the silence of the night.) hmm...that's funny. I could have sworn I heard...singing? (begins to walk again, shrugging off what she presumes to be her exhausted imagination. But pauses again, in mid-stride, only to start speaking rhythmic words from out of no where.)  
  
Walking through the park,  
  
She hears me singing in the night.  
  
This tune I sing for her,  
  
I will not give her fright.  
  
(Lori then shakes her head in confusion.) Whoa...that was, strange. Where in the world did it come from?  
  
(Deacon appears suddenly in front of her, from behind some trees.)  
  
Lori: (jumping, startled, fists up) Deacon! Oh, my gosh you totally freaked me out! My heart is in my throat...(taking in a deep breath and sighing out.) What are you doing here?  
  
Deacon: I've come to take you home.  
  
Lori: Well, thanks...but I am a big girl. I can take myself home.  
  
Deacon: I'm sure you can my dear, but you first need to be shown the way.  
  
Lori: Uh, Deacon? I know where I live.  
  
Deacon: Where you used to live. But it is time to show you your new home.  
  
Lori: (squints her eyes at him) What are you getting at? (defensively returns fists in the position they were when Deacon startled her.)  
  
Deacon: (repeating the words Lori had spoken just moments before, but sings them.)  
  
  
  
Walking through the park,  
  
She hears me singing in the night.  
  
This tune I sing for her,  
  
I will not give her fright.  
  
(Then he adds more, making sure to look deep into her soul filled eyes.)  
  
To her new home I will take her,  
  
With me she will go.  
  
To my place in the mountains,  
  
Where rivers and waterfalls flow.  
  
And in the morn,  
  
We will take over this small town.  
  
We'll rip it apart,  
  
And turn it upside down.  
  
(Lori, lost in Deacon's magnificent, spellbinding gaze, loses all signs of consciousness to the outside world. She does not speak, but only to Deacon.)  
  
Lori: (in a quiet, lifeless voice) Take me home now, my love.  
  
Deacon: (smiles with a look of extreme satisfaction, as well as complete love.) Yes, my sweetness. Home we shall go. (He sweetly kisses Lori, the picks her up and walks into Emerson Woods, toward the mountains.)  
  
(end of scene.)  
  
Scene 8: Morning; Pleasantville High School. Tommy, Merton and Jordan stand at their lockers chit-chatting.  
  
Tommy: You know guys, I haven't seen Lori yet.  
  
Merton: Me either. She's usually here by now.  
  
(Becky runs up to Jordan, with a wild look of excitement.)  
  
Becky: OhMyGoshJordan!!!  
  
Jordan: (smiling sweetly) Good morning, Becky. Did you have a Mt. Dew and Snickers for breakfast or something?  
  
Becky: Oh my gosh! You know Deacon Shields! I can't believe it!  
  
Jordan: You could say that. But then again so does Tommy.  
  
Becky: You know him too, Tommy? (Tommy nods as Merton rolls his eyes annoyed.) He is so hot! I was wondering if you'd get his autograph for me...or maybe I could meet him!  
  
Jordan: I don't know, Becky. I don't know if that's a good idea.  
  
Becky: (disappointed) Why? Is he like, shy? I heard that can happen to performers. (nods confidently, and proud of the "intelligent" word she used.)  
  
Jordan: (laughing light heartedly) I'll see what I can do, Becks.  
  
Becky: (face lights up again.) Oh, Jordan! You're the best! (hugs her and runs off to tell her friends.)  
  
Merton: Jordan, I don't think it's such a good idea to get Becky involved with that guy.  
  
Jordan: Don't worry. I was merely entertaining her. When we get this all figured out, she'll forget him anyway. She's under his spell, remember?  
  
Merton: (with a look of worry on his face) I suppose you're right.  
  
Jordan: (reassuring him) No worries Merton. I won't let him hurt your sister. (hugging Merton closely) I promise.  
  
Merton: (smiling and hugging Jordan back, a little more assured now.) Thanks, Jordan.  
  
Tommy: I'm worried about Lori you guys. (becoming jittery and anxious.)  
  
Merton: (trying his best to be sympathetic and make his best friend feel better) Don't worry, Tommy. I mean, maybe she just woke up late.  
  
Tommy: I don't know. I just have a bad feeling about letting her walk home alone last night.  
  
Jordan: Uh, Tom? I think your canine senses are workin' overtime these days. (looking toward the front entrance of the school) Look...(points in that direction as Deacon enters through the doors, with a spacey Lori on his arm.)  
  
Tommy: (eyes widening) Oh, no! He got to her last night! I knew it!  
  
Merton: (with a look of dismay) Now isn't this just peachy!  
  
Tommy: (growling and huffing under his breath. Walks sternly over to the couple.) (quietly speaks) Deacon, what are you doing with Lori?! I thought I told you to let her go.  
  
Deacon: (with a cocky look and sarcastic tone) I changed my mind. Now if you will excuse us. Lori and I have a class to get to. (nudging Tommy out of the way, he continues down the hall.)  
  
Tommy: (stands there for a moment and tries to calm down when he feels his fangs beginning to protrude. Merton and Jordan walk to him.) We have to do something.  
  
Jordan: Don't worry. We'll get him...(her look of anger from the night before returns, as she feels the electricity running through her veins. The hairs on her arms stand up and connect with Merton and Tommy's, shocking them both simultaneously.)  
  
Merton: (jumping) Hey that tickles.  
  
Tommy: (giggles) Whoa, Jay you better calm down. I know how that goes.  
  
Jordan: (nodding) Sorry guys. Let's figure this out... (storms off to her class.)  
  
Tommy: Keep an eye on her, Merton. I don't want her getting to upset.  
  
Merton: I will. But what about you?  
  
Tommy: I'll be fine. Just watch her.  
  
Merton: Alright. See ya later buddy.  
  
Tommy: Later...  
  
(Tommy and Merton walk away in opposite directions.)  
  
(end of scene)  
  
Scene 9: Afternoon; cafeteria in Pleasantville High. Tommy, Merton and Jordan sit together at a table trying to figure out what to do next, when Deacon and Lori walk in together. Everyone but the three dispossessed friend's cheer and applaud when they see Deacon. He and Lori sit down at an empty table that fills as fast as they sit. Deacon grins slyly and waves to the table that sits the three friends. They all laugh sarcastically and curl their right index fingers at them.  
  
Jordan: (looking at Merton seriously) You know, Merton. I just had a thought...  
  
Merton: About what?  
  
Jordan: I wonder...would it be possible for a human to posses a werewolf? The way Deacon has done to the humans?  
  
Tommy: Hey! That's a good idea.  
  
Merton: (nodding in thought) You know, I think it may be possible; only if the human can put their heart into the song. The lyrics have to be original, come from the heart, and for only the audience in which you are mesmerizing.  
  
Jordan: (nods) All right...but once I've got the lyrics, then what?  
  
Merton: Well, then you must look deep into his eyes...as if you were looking straight into his soul, sing to him, then he will be under your power. It really is simple; he just may put up a fight.  
  
Tommy: Then we'll hold him.  
  
Jordan: Okay, we have to trap him or something.  
  
Merton: I think I have a plan...(he gestures for the cousins to come in closer)...We can tell him to co-...(Merton's voice fads to a whisper as the scene fads to black)  
  
(end scene)  
  
Scene 10: Evening, the Factory. The inside is just as dark as the outside, and even emptier. A shot of the doors are shown as they begin to rattle. They open slowly as Tommy, Merton and Jordan appear. Jordan flips on the lights and Tommy closes the doors behind them.  
  
Jordan: I'm so glad Deacon agreed to meet us tonight. I hope everything goes according to plan.  
  
Merton: Me, too.  
  
Tommy: You better start setting up, Jay.  
  
Jordan: Okay. (She disappears behind the stage, and is gone for a few moments before the stage lights come on and she reappears. She walks to the microphone and taps it.) Testing, testing...  
  
Tommy: (laughing) Yeah, it's on, Jay.  
  
Jordan: (serious) Are you laughing at me?  
  
Tommy: Course not! (He laughs again)  
  
Jordan: (joking) Oh, that's it, Tom! (She jumps off of the stage and runs after him as he takes off.)  
  
Tommy: Ah, NO! Don't tickle me, please! (Jordan catches up with him, tackling him to the ground then begins to tickle him. Tommy howls excitedly and wolfs out.) No. NO! Noooooo!!!!!! Ha, ha, haaa! Aarooo-hoo- hoo!!! (Jordan falls over next to him in laughter. Tommy and Jordan lay there for a moment giggling before Merton clears his throat to get their attention. They pear up at Merton to see what he wants.)  
  
Merton: I, uh, think you two should get up. We have company...(he moves to show Deacon standing behind him, looking at Tommy and Jordan as if they were insane.)  
  
(Jordan and Tommy stand up quickly, straightening their clothes and brushing off.)  
  
Jordan: (holding back laughter, smiling) Ahem, sorry.  
  
(Tommy stands behind her saying nothing, just smiling, trying to unwolf.)  
  
Deacon: (hesitantly) such a way for werewolves to...behave...  
  
Tommy & Jordan: (defensively) What?!  
  
Jordan: We were just goofing around, having a good time.  
  
Tommy: Don't tell us you don't even goof around.  
  
Deacon: Well...(hesitantly)...of course not...(quickly changing the subject) well, shall we get started?  
  
Merton: (claps excitedly) Yay! Time to start, time to start! (He plops down in a chair near the front of the stage. He pats the seat next to him, looking at Deacon.) This seat was reserved especially for you!  
  
Deacon: Why, thank you, Merton. (He takes a seat, then Tommy sits on the other side of him.)  
  
Jordan: (climbs on stage, walks to microphone.) I would first like to thank you, Deacon, for giving me a chance to show you what I can do. It would be so awesome if we could collaborate!  
  
Deacon: (nodding) No, problem. No, problem at all. If it means that I can have a chance to bond with my fellow werewolves, then I'll do anything.  
  
(The three friends laugh uneasily, feeling somewhat guilty for what they are about to do, knowing though that they must do it.)  
  
Merton: Please, begin Jordan!  
  
(Merton and Tommy applaud)  
  
Jordan: (smiling) Okay, here goes nothin'...(she begins to sing one of her own songs, then stops for a brief moment, looking at the floor. Then she looks at, Deacon, and begins to walk off stage. Then she begins a new song...just for him.)  
  
You came to our town,  
  
Lookin' for a wolf  
  
You mesmerized everyone 'round  
  
Now, it's time for my song,  
  
Because you see  
  
What you've done is wrong  
  
(Deacon looks at Jordan worried. Then he looks from Merton to Tommy. He realizes something is up and begins to get up from his chair. As soon as he does, Tommy wolfs out and grabs his shoulders, pushing him back down. Merton grabs his wrists, handcuffing them behind his seat, then ties his feat together. Tommy and Merton then move out of the way for Jordan to work her magic. She stands in front of Deacon, gazing deep into his worried eyes.)  
  
It's my turn to posses your soul,  
  
When I'm done  
  
You'll do as told  
  
Don't be afraid,  
  
You're just a lonely wolf  
  
Gone a stray  
  
Listen to my voice,  
  
Like the others did for you  
  
You have no choice  
  
I'm not going to hurt you,  
  
I just want my town back  
  
It's getting so blue  
  
When I clap my hands,  
  
You will be under my power  
  
And you'll obey no one else,  
  
But me and my fans  
  
(Jordan stops singing, pauses, then claps her hands together twice. She peels her eyes away from Deacon to look at Merton who is now at her side.)  
  
So...do you think it worked?  
  
Merton: (with an amazed look on his face) I-I'm not sure...let's experiment...  
  
Jordan: (smiling at Merton sweetly) Okay...(she gestures for Tommy to come stand on the other side of her. Then she looks at Deacon again, who is staring at her blankly.) What should I say?  
  
Merton: Ask him who you are. He should respond with, "You are my master", or something like that.  
  
Jordan: Deacon, who am I?  
  
Deacon: (in a monotone voice, like Lori had) you are my master.  
  
Tommy: (impressed, patting Merton on the back) Wow, way to go buddy!  
  
Jordan: Very good, Deacon. And who are the two gentlemen next to me?  
  
Deacon: (looking from Tommy to Merton and then back to Jordan) I believe they are the ones you referred to as your fans; the ones I am to obey, as well as you, master.  
  
(The friends smile, pleased)  
  
Jordan: Yes, yes very good, Deacon. Now, do you know what you are to do for my friends and I?  
  
Deacon: I am to reverse my spell over this small town you call your home.  
  
Jordan: Good, Deacon. You go home now, and you rest. Tomorrow you will come to school and begin reversing your spell. Do you understand?  
  
Deacon: I understand, master.  
  
(Tommy begins to untie, Deacon's feet as Merton unlocks the handcuffs from his wrists. As soon as he is free, Deacon leaves the Factory and heads home.)  
  
Merton: Wow, it worked. That was amazing, Jordan.  
  
Tommy: I can't believe it. Is the spell going to stick with him, and will he do what he was ordered to do tomorrow?  
  
Merton: Oh, I'm sure it will work. It stuck with everyone else.  
  
Jordan: Well, I suppose we should all go home, get some sleep.  
  
Tommy: (yawning) Yeah, I'm pooped.  
  
Merton: (yawning) Me, too.  
  
Jordan: (yawning) Me, three. Let's get outta here.  
  
(Tommy, Merton and Jordan proceed to shut off all of the lights and leave the Factory.)  
  
(end scene)  
  
Scene 11: Morning, Pleasantville High. Jordan is standing with Merton at her locker; they are talking.  
  
  
  
Jordan: You know my dad; he really digs you.  
  
Merton: (smiles sweetly) Really? H-he likes me?  
  
Jordan: Oh, yeah. He really likes you. He thinks you're sweet and likes your politeness. But what he likes about you most is the way you treat me; (in a deep mocking tone) "he's a real gentlemen," he says.  
  
Merton: Well, I couldn't possibly be anything else to you. Besides, you're just as good to me as I am to you.  
  
(They look at each other for a moment before Tommy rushes up to them.)  
  
Tommy: Hey! Have you seen him yet?  
  
Jordan: (absently) well, he's right here, Tommy...  
  
Merton: (smiling) He means, Deacon, Jordan...  
  
Jordan: (shakes head) OH! Right, heh, sorry, Tommy.  
  
Tommy: No, problem, Jay.  
  
Merton: We haven't seen him yet, Tommy.  
  
Tommy: (nods) I hope he gets here soon. I just want everything to go back to normal.  
  
Jordan: No, kidding.  
  
(Just then, Deacon enters. Everyone stops and applauds for him; Tommy and his friends wait to see what happens.)  
  
Deacon: (raising an arm) Silence! (Everyone does as told) You have all been under my spell, but now I must let you go...  
  
Becky: (begging) No, Deacon! We love you!  
  
(Everyone one else shouts in agreement)  
  
Deacon: No...you only think that you do. I must set you all free now. When I snap my fingers, you will no longer obey me, and you will forget all about me. Then you can go on with your lives. (He hesitates for a moment looking at everyone, then he snaps his fingers. Everyone returns to their selves and goes about their business as if nothing happened. Deacon notices Tommy, Merton and Jordan and walks to them.) Hello, master.  
  
Jordan: I'm proud of you, Deacon; what about, Lori.  
  
Deacon: (with a look of deep sadness) I have not yet seen her, master. When I do, I will be sure to set her free. (He turns to walk away)  
  
Jordan: (stopping Deacon before he leaves) Deacon, look into my eyes. (He turns back around and looks into Jordan's eyes, as she demanded.) Lori is not for you to keep.  
  
Deacon: (still looking very sad) I know, master.  
  
Jordan: (with a reassuring tone) But I promise you, you will find your own, Lori. There is someone out there in the world, just for you; and she is going to love you, not because you mesmerize her, but because she truly has feelings for you. Do you understand?  
  
Deacon: (nodding with a reassured expression, not quite happy, but no longer sad) I do, master. Thank you.  
  
Jordan: (smiling sweetly) What are friends for? Now, go along with your business.  
  
(Deacon walks away in search for Lori. Tommy and Merton stare at Jordan.)  
  
Jordan: What?  
  
Tommy: Nothing. You just handled that really well. I mean, I think you helped him get over, Lori.  
  
Merton: I agree.  
  
Jordan: Well, thanks guys, but I don't think he's gotten over her just yet. If I know anything about love, it will take some time...but he will...  
  
Merton: (putting an arm around Jordan's neck and one around Tommy's.) Another touching story at, Pleasantville High.  
  
Tommy: Yeah, a real tearjerker, Mert. (He pats Merton on the back)  
  
(Jordan rolls her eyes, smiling)  
  
(end scene)  
  
Scene 12: Cafeteria. Tommy, Merton and Jordan sat in the same places as the day before. They are lined up with Jordan in the center, all-waiting, silently, patiently, for Lori and Deacon to come. After a long moment, Lori pounces in happily, full of life, which was something the three, had not seen in days. Lori hopped over to the table with a big smile.  
  
Lori: (cheerfully) Hi, guys!  
  
(The three look at each other blankly.)  
  
Lori: (laughing uncertainly) what's wrong?  
  
Tommy: (stands up and walks to Lori's side happily) nothing's wrong! It's so good to see you. (He hugs Lori)  
  
Jordan: Yeah, we missed you. Now...(pats the table in front of her. Lori sits in front of her and Tommy sits in front of Merton, next to Lori. Merton just smiles.)  
  
Lori: (confused) do you guys wanna tell me what this is about?  
  
Merton: (to Tommy and Jordan) She doesn't remember anything. I wasn't expecting her too.  
  
Lori: (laughs) will you please tell me what happened?!  
  
Jordan: (hesitantly, unsure of what to expect from her.) You do remember, Deacon Shields, right?  
  
Lori: (unsure) I think...wasn't he that guy who was with some new band at the Factory?  
  
Jordan: (rolling eyes, annoyed) that's the one. Well, any way, he sort of, mesmerized most of the school...including you.  
  
Lori: Really? (ponders that for a moment) Why?  
  
Tommy: He was looking for the, Pleasantville Werewolf...and he, uh...sort of found him...  
  
Lori: (worried) Oh, no!  
  
Merton: (reassuring) no worries, he's one too. And, for future reference...he thinks there are two (holds up two fingers) werewolves.  
  
Lori: Well, why would he assume something like that? And who would be the second?  
  
Jordan: (raising her arm) that would, ah, be me. (Lori laughs) It's a long story, but the short version is, I was able to mesmerize him so that he would reverse his spell off of you and the others; which, as you can tell, he has done.  
  
Lori: Are you going to reverse the spell you put on him?  
  
(Lori's friends look at each other for a moment.)  
  
Jordan: Good question...  
  
Merton: I haven't thought about that. What do you think, Jordan?  
  
Jordan: Well...(ponders for a brief moment)...I think that, if I say the right thing, before I drop the spell...it'll be safe enough to let him go. I wouldn't want to be in control of someone else's mind forever...I mean mine is enough to deal with as it is.  
  
(Everyone nods understanding)  
  
Merton: Does anyone know where he is?  
  
Lori: I think I saw him in the hall before lunch, but I didn't give it much thought.  
  
Jordan: (standing) all right then, let's go find him.  
  
(Jordan starts for the doors, the rest following close behind. When they reach the hall, they see a young man sitting solemnly on a bench.)  
  
Jordan: (staring at Deacon with sadness in her own eyes. She speaks to the gang without removing her eyes from Deacon's figure.) Guys...I have to talk to him alone.  
  
Tommy: Okay, we'll hang right here.  
  
Merton: Give us the signal if you need us.  
  
Jordan: You got it. (She heads for Deacon, who is staring at the floor. She sits next to him on the bench, putting a hand on his shoulder comfortingly, speaking with a soft tone.) Hey, Deacon.  
  
Deacon: (looking up from the floor to look at only Jordan) Hello, master...  
  
Jordan: (sighing) that really is getting annoying.  
  
Deacon: I am sorry, master...  
  
Jordan: (laughs lightly) Deacon. I am going to take the spell off of you now, but under some conditions.  
  
Deacon: Yes, master...  
  
Jordan: Well, first of all you have to stop calling me that.  
  
Deacon: I understand, master...  
  
Jordan: (shaking head) Deacon, when I set you free, you will not mesmerize a single person in, Pleasantville...unless of course, Tommy, Merton, Lori or I agree that it is okay...(shakes head)...anyway...I also want you to understand that, Lori is not for you, and if you need someone to talk to about it...I'm always here for you. I understand what you are going through.  
  
Deacon: (nods) yes, master...  
  
Jordan: (sighs again) All right, when I snap my fingers...no more "Yes, masters"...understand?  
  
Deacon: I understand, master...  
  
Jordan: (laughing) Okay...here goes nothin'...(snaps fingers)...you are no longer under my power...  
  
Deacon: (looking into Jordan's eyes sadly) She's gone...isn't she?  
  
(Jordan nods unfortunately; Deacon grabs Jordan to hold in his arms. He fights back tears.)  
  
Jordan: (a little surprised) did you really care about her that much, Deacon?  
  
Deacon: (letting Jordan go, nodding, speaking in a whisper) I did...  
  
Jordan: (holding his face in her hands) I promise you Deacon Shields...you will find your love. She is out there...she is waiting for you to come and sweep her off of her feet. And you will. It's only a matter of time, but you will find her. (Deacon can do nothing but look at her sadly. Jordan lets go of his face, and grabs his hands.) I know it's hard. You have to be strong and just assure yourself that she is out there. (Sighs) You know, Merton? (Deacon nods) Well...I really care about him. The way you care about, Lori. So, I do sympathize, and I understand where you are coming from...(She realizes that this is the first time she has ever told someone about her true feelings for Merton.)  
  
Deacon: But you have him...I do not have her...  
  
Jordan: (shaking her head looking at the floor) No, Deacon. You're mistaken. I don't have, Merton. As much as I want him...I don't.  
  
Deacon: (confused and frustrated) But...why? He's right there...is someone keeping you from him?  
  
Jordan: (shrugs, is just as confused as Deacon) I...I'm not sure, Deacon. I guess it's myself. I've always been able to flirt with him...but I just can't bring myself to let him know how I really feel...  
  
Deacon: You mustn't let yourself ruin something good that you both could have. You have to let your fright go...you have to tell him what you feel. If he feels the same way, then he will tell you and you can be with him...  
  
Jordan: (nods understandingly) and what, Deacon, if he does not feel the same? Then what would I do? I couldn't possibly face him again.  
  
Deacon: Well, Jordan, that is a chance you are going to have to take. If that happens, then you will just have to make sure it does not ruin your friendship. If you care about him, then you must keep him in your life, even if it is just as friends. Please, Jordan, don't ruin this for yourself...  
  
Jordan: (nodding again) I understand, Deacon. I'll have to think about it, though, for a while. Then we'll see what happens from there.  
  
Deacon: (very serious) yes, think about it if you need too. Just don't throw this chance away. You will never know when another girl could come along and sweep him up...steel him away from you...he's yours, Jordan...(voice becoming louder) damn it he's YOURS!  
  
(Tommy, Merton and Lori stare at Deacon and Jordan for a moment)  
  
Jordan: (surprised) wow...Deacon you sound as if you know exactly where I'm coming from.  
  
Deacon: (shaking head) that is exactly what you do not understand. I DO know where you are coming from, and that is why I stress to you so much that you cannot let him go, if you care for him so much.  
  
Jordan: I understand now. Would you like to talk about it?  
  
Deacon: (shaking head) No. No, no, no. I just need you to understand.  
  
Jordan: (squeezing his hands tight) Okay, Deacon. I understand.  
  
Deacon: Good. (Stands) Now, I must be leaving. I have to leave, Pleasantville at once.  
  
Jordan: (standing) wait, you don't have to leave. No one is shooing you out of town. We just didn't want you thinking you could take us over, and turn us into a bunch of drones.  
  
Deacon: Thank you, Jordan. For your assurance, understanding, and most of all, your kindness and will to believe in me...that there is someone out there for me. I will never forget you. Please, tell your friends that I am truly sorry, and tell, Lori...I am deeply regretful that we couldn't have more together.  
  
Jordan: I will. You are welcome in, Pleasantville anytime, Deacon. Please come back to visit...and bring your band, so we can really play together. It would be my honor.  
  
Deacon: (nods, hugging Jordan close) this isn't good-bye, just so-long-for- now.  
  
Jordan: (smiles with a tear in her eye) so-long-for-now, Deacon; and thank you, as well.  
  
Deacon: Don't ever forget my words. (Taps his lips for dramatics)  
  
Jordan: (smiling) Never...  
  
(Deacon kisses Jordan on the cheek, then turns and walks away...)  
  
(Jordan turns to face the group and slowly begins to walk back.)  
  
Tommy: You all right, Jay?  
  
(Jordan nods)  
  
Lori: What happened?  
  
Merton: Is he gone?  
  
(Jordan nods)  
  
Jordan: Yep, Deacon is gone. He'll be back though. Someday, when he's ready...  
  
Lori: Again...what happened?  
  
Jordan: (looking up at Lori) He said that he is deeply sorry that there could be nothing between the two of you (Lori is once again confused, but decides not to say anything because of Jordan's state). He also wanted me to tell Tommy and Merton, that he is sorry for what he did.  
  
Tommy: Hmm. I knew he wasn't a bad guy...(proudly) us werewolves are just...misunderstood.  
  
(Jordan smiles)  
  
Merton: Did something else happen? You two seemed to be in a pretty intense convo over there.  
  
Jordan: (not able to look into Merton's eyes; sighs) yes, something else did happen. I-I can't talk about it though...  
  
(Everyone looks at her strangely)  
  
Tommy: (knowing Jordan was uncomfortable; he puts an arm around her shoulder and takes her back into the cafeteria, sitting her down at their table) So, Jay. It's Friday...what do ya wanna do after school?  
  
Jordan: (hugging Tommy for his kind efforts) I think you and I should go see a movie.  
  
Tommy: Just you and me? (Jordan nods; Tommy shrugs) All right. Then you and I will see a movie tonight, then maybe we can head back to the lair and work on your...(makes a funny gesture with his fingers, with a goofy look on his face, indicating her powers)  
  
Jordan: (quietly) maybe some other night. (Trying to make excuses) I'm going to be pretty tired, and I am suppose to do something with my dad later tonight...  
  
Tommy: Oh...all right then...  
  
Jordan: Sorry, Tom...sorry guys...I gotta go; I'll see you after school, Tommy. (She stands, kisses Tommy on the cheek, and walks out of the cafeteria.)  
  
Lori: Boy, she's acting pretty strange.  
  
(Merton sits back quietly knowing it must have to do with him, but he says nothing.)  
  
Tommy: (shrugs) she'll be okay. I know it. I'll just talk to her after school.  
  
(Lori nods and Merton stares off into space, while Tommy begins to eat his lunch.)  
  
(End scene)  
  
Scene 13: Mid-evening; Tommy's house. Tommy is standing in the kitchen, snacking on a bagel with cream cheese, waiting for Jordan's arrival.  
  
Tommy (V.O.): I knew something was wrong with, Jordan, but I couldn't figure out what it was. Maybe it was her time of the month? Nah. She doesn't get that weird...  
  
(The doorbell to the Dawkin's home rings. Tommy runs to answer it.)  
  
Tommy: (shouting) I got it! (He opens the door. Jordan is standing there with a dazed look on her face.) Jay? (Waves hand in front of her face as she shakes out of her daydreaming) You all right?  
  
Jordan: (smiles) Course, I'm fine.  
  
Tommy: (closing the door behind him, he sits on the porch stoop, and gestures for Jordan to do the same.) You can't fool me, Jay. We're best friends. We also share a kindred something or other...we're cousins...  
  
Jordan: (giving him an awkward look) and you're convinced that I'm not feeling well?  
  
Tommy: (rolls eyes) the point is...  
  
Jordan: (standing and interrupting, Tommy) the point IS, Tommy, is that I am fine, and I just wanted to go see a movie with only you. Is that a crime? Why does Merton have to always be around??!!! I mean does he always have to be such a third wheel?  
  
Tommy: (shocked; stands) how can you say that? I thought he meant more to us...more to YOU...than that. What is your problem, Jordan?! This IS about, Merton, isn't it? Because you certainly didn't bother to mention, Lori in you little, bashing-of-Merton moment there...  
  
Jordan: (just as shocked by her own words as Tommy had been) I-I-I'm so sorry, Tommy. (Ashamed) I don't know what got into me. (Hugs Tommy close) I guess I should tell you what's going on...  
  
Tommy: (nods) I agree...  
  
Jordan: (sits on the stoop again, Tommy follows) Well...(sighs)...earlier today, when I was talking to, Deacon before he left, and you all wanted to know what else had happened...  
  
Tommy: ...and you said you couldn't talk about it...  
  
Jordan: ...yes...well...that's because it is very personal. (Looks up into Tommy's big brown eyes) It's about, Merton...and me...  
  
Tommy: That's the conclusion I've come too...  
  
Jordan: Well, Deacon was trying to encourage me to tell, Merton how I feel...  
  
Tommy: How you feel?  
  
Jordan: (nods; still looking into his eyes) Tommy. I care about, Merton...a lot...  
  
Tommy: (nods) and you're talkin' about MORE than just (air quotes) "friends".  
  
Jordan: (looks anxiously into Tommy's eyes) Oh, SO much more, Tom! I don't know what to do about it anymore! I feel like my heart is going to jump out of my damn chest! And I can't control my emotions...I can't stop liking him the way I do. If I carry on like this to much longer...I'm afraid, Tommy, that I might start to fall in love with him...(she gasps and covers her mouth)  
  
Tommy: (giggles, hugging Jordan close) Hey, I understand completely. I've always figured there was something between you two. You know what I think? I think, that you should sit down and have a nice long heart-felt talk with, Merton. I know that if you told him how you felt, he would be flattered...and by the way that guy talks about you, I wouldn't be surprised if he felt the same way...  
  
Jordan: (expression brightening) Yeah? Ya-ya think? (Shakes head) No...no...I can't tell him. He wouldn't understand...  
  
Tommy: What? You're telling me you can't tell, Merton how you feel...because he wouldn't (more air quotes) "understand"? That's bologna. (Jordan looks at the ground) Look, Jay...I know, Merton as well as I know you. He's been looking for a steady girlfriend for...well, for as long as I've known him. I mean, if you talked to him, and he realizes you care that much about him...well...let's just say there is no doubt in my mind that you would have any trouble winning his heart.  
  
Jordan: (looking at Tommy again) I think I'm gonna go home. I need time to think.  
  
Tommy: (understanding) Okay, but tomorrow, you owe me a movie...(smiles sweetly)  
  
Jordan: (musters a tiny smile) you got it. (They stand and Jordan hugs Tommy thankfully) Goodnight, Tommy.  
  
Tommy: Goodnight, Jordan.  
  
(They end their embrace; Tommy watches Jordan walk down the road toward home.)  
  
(End scene)  
  
Scene 14: The same evening; Emerson Park. Jordan is walking slowly down the path, in deep thought. A manly figure appears a few yards in front of her. She continues walking, not giving it much thought, until she sees the tall spikes coming from the figures head...  
  
Jordan: Well...crap on my shoe. What am I going to do now?  
  
(Merton's voice is heard)  
  
Merton: (calling) Jordan? Jordan, is that you?  
  
Jordan: (hesitant) Y-yeah...yes, Merton. It's me.  
  
(The figure jogs up to her)  
  
Merton: (uncertain) Hi, Jordan. Weren't you going to a movie?  
  
Jordan: Tommy and I decided to do it tomorrow instead.  
  
Merton: Oh. I see. Do you, want to go for a walk? (Jordan just nods, looking straight on; they begin to walk) Jordan?  
  
Jordan: (eyes focused on the path ahead) Yes?  
  
Merton: (eyes focused on her profile) can we talk about what's been going on?  
  
Jordan: (avoiding) I don't know what you're talking about, Merton.  
  
Merton: (sadly) Please, Jordan. Don't do this. I know you're keeping something from me. I feel like whatever the reason you have been acting weird, is because of me. I just want to know how I can make it right. I care about you, Jordan, and I would do anything to make sure you were happy.  
  
Jordan: (stops walking; looks into his eyes for the first time all day) Thank you, Merton. (She touches his soft, pale face lightly, with a sweet smile on hers. Merton touches her hand.) I'm just so confused right now. I don't know if I can tell you what's going on. (Withdraws hand and looks at the ground again) I don't know...I just don't know...  
  
(Jordan walks away quickly, leaving Merton in the dust, as he stands there sadly, more confused then he had been before. After standing there for a moment, he becomes angry with himself.)  
  
Merton: (to self) why didn't I just TELL her?! (Stomps ground with a foot) But, then what? What if she doesn't feel the same? What if that's not the reason for why she's acting so strangely? Damn it I don't know! (He kicks a tree stump and falls to the ground grabbing his head.)  
  
(scene fads to black)  
  
(End scene)  
  
Scene 15: Classroom at Pleasantville High. Tommy and Jordan sit next to each other in the back row; Merton sits in front of Tommy, and Lori in front of Jordan.  
  
Tommy (V.O.): Well, Jordan never told, Merton about her feelings for him. Even after all of the pushing from me and Deacon. But...I guess sometimes when you push someone to go for something, it only pushes them farther away. I just hope that Jordan will realize soon, before it's to late, that she had better talk to Merton or she could lose him for good.  
  
(Jordan and Tommy are making spit balls. They both spit one at Merton's head, playfully. Merton jumps and turns around quickly. He laughs and points at them with an "I'm-gonna-get-you-for-that" look.)  
  
Jordan eventually got out of her mood, though, and things DID get back to normal. But, we all had kind of wished Deacon would come back. He seemed like a pretty cool guy, and besides, I don't have many friends of my type...  
  
(Merton stands up, motions like a pitcher, and throws two wet wads the size of baseballs at Tommy and Jordan. The wads hit them square in the face. Lori begins to laugh uncontrollably.)  
  
Jordan: (wiping off her face and glaring at Merton) Oh...you are SO dead!  
  
(She jumps out of her desk and does a flying leap onto, Merton. Tommy joins them and they begin to roll around on the floor like a bunch of cats in a huge fight. Lori is pulled into the mess and everyone in the classroom cheers them on.)  
  
Tommy (V.O.): Well...it was about as normal as anything gets around here...  
  
(End scene) 


End file.
